


A Haught Mess (Tentative Title)

by knightsoftheacademy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsoftheacademy/pseuds/knightsoftheacademy
Summary: Waverly and the rest of Nicole's family have finally returned! And more than just the family she knew would return.This is an idea I've had in my head for a really really long time but never wrote it. But I can't resist anymore. Please stay with me as updates may take a little bit. The pandemic has me in and out of inspiration as I'm sure y'all understand.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	A Haught Mess (Tentative Title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence but same universe. I would really love any feedback you want to give I'd be lying if I said I wasn't all for compliments.

Introduction:

Waverly, Wynonna, and Doc had been gone for 18 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. Nicole was left alone to defend the homestead and the rest of her town. It is safe to say that things went to shit. Nicole quickly became devoid of hope. Something that even the worst of times she hadn’t lost.  
The Clanton clan had taken over Purgatory and the new sheriff brought his own version of the law to the town. Innocent people were murdered on the gallows.  
The homestead was constantly being invaded by monsters. Nicole did her best and one day, finally, her family came home.

**  
Chapter 1  
A young woman dressed in Air Force blues walked into the Purgatory Sheriff Department and approached the front desk. She had short cropped red hair and piercing sorrowful blue eyes.  
The deputy at the desk looked at her with a slight squint. She looked familiar. 

“Excuse me, sir,” she began with a slight midwestern drawl, “I’m looking for Sheriff Haught.”

“There’s no Sheriff Haught here.” He said with a slight curl of his lip.

“Sheriff Nicole Haught, sir. Last I knew she was elected after the retirement of Sheriff Nedley.”

“There’s no Sheriff Haught anymore. We’ve got Sheriff Clanton, I’m sure he could help you.”

“My apologies but can you at least point me in the direction of Nicole Haught?” She asked again, getting impatient. He could at least admit he knew her even if he was cocky in her demotion. 

“She’s out on the Earp homestead. Where she’s been for the last year.” He said sounding annoyed. 

The young woman nodded and tilted her cap slightly as she turned to leave and then readjusted it. 

When she stepped into the fresh air, she realized what the deputy had said. A year… a year. She knew that in the Garden, time worked differently but a year? She’d only been in the garden with Nicole’s family for two days at most. Her heart broke at the thought. She left Nicole alone. How would she ever explain that to her? 

**  
The bass of the music echoing throughout Pussy Willows shook her eardrums as she sat nursing her glass of whiskey. It was the cheap kind that burned the second it touched your lips and still while it was in your stomach. She didn’t have a lot of pocket money, so she’d had the same glass since she’d left the station looking for Nicole.  
Going to the station took all the guts she had for the day and decided to go for a drink and the smile she was getting from the brunette at the other side of the room was making it worth it.  
The woman had on a fringed leather jacket and a cocky twinkle in her eyes. A long barrel gun strapped to her calf appeared to glow white as she walked closer. She took a breath at the sight. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” The cocky eyed woman said.

“Classic line.” 

“But true.” 

“I just moved here.” 

“So, your first stop was Pussy Willows?” She said, smirking.

“I don’t know anyone around here and in my defense. I thought it was a lesbian bar.” She replied, accompanied by a subtle wink. “I’m Spencer.”

“Wynonna.” She said. 

“I’d offer to buy you a drink, Wynonna, but I’m a little short on money. Can I still occupy your time?” Spencer said.

She let out a small breathy laugh. “The way you talk. You sound just like a… friend of mine.” 

“I wouldn’t mind also being a friend, at least for the night.” 

“Slow down there, hotshot. I’ve had to learn to be more selective.”

Spencer laughed and raised her glass to her. 

“Believe it or not I’m not usually this crass. I’m out of practice and as it appears an extreme light weight.”

“Just out of a relationship?” Wynonna asked.

“In a manner of speaking.” Spencer said.

Wynonna just raised her eyebrows.

“Air force. Almost ten years and then I guess you could say I went into private security and relationships were forbidden.” Spencer explained.

“I’ve never been one for rules.” Wynonna said.

“I kinda have my own set of rules for myself.”

“Rule number 1?”

“Don’t ever leave without saying goodbye.” Spencer said.

“If you’re going to tell a story with that rule we’re going to need drinks. Multiple.” 

“No, no story. You just asked for my first rule and I told you.”

In Spencer’s mind, there wasn’t much story to tell. She shipped out for her third tour in Iraq without saying goodbye to Nicole and was never forgiven. All she had wanted was spare her the initial shock of leaving. It had now been 14 years since Nicole saw her and she had no idea where to begin. 

She took the last gulp of whiskey and squeezed her eyes shut. Wynonna looked at her curiously. She could see that there was more going on under that charm and reserve. She would be damned if she didn’t admit that she was drawn to the reserved type. First Xavier and then Doc, now this Spencer.  
Wynonna signaled for the bartender to send over a round of drinks on her tab.

“So, why Purgatory?” Wynonna asked.

“I have family here actually but were estranged in a sense. I haven’t figured out how to reintroduce myself.”

“It’s hard and really awkward, but it was worth it for me.” Wynonna said.

The bartender, a shabby looking fellow that should learn how to shave and do laundry dropped of four shot glasses and filled them with whiskey. As he began to walk away Wynonna grabbed the bottle from the tray and winked.

“You first?” Spencer asked as she took one of the glasses in front of them and tipped it back. Wynonna did the same.

“I’m the black sheep of the town and I wanted to not be, so I left. I left my little sister behind and I told myself it was to protect her, but I think it was part that, but I know I just wanted to be Wynonna. So, I lived in Greece for a while and when I came back it took some time but now, I can’t imagine not having her and her fiancé, slash my best friend, in my life.” 

“My parents were never around and when they were, they were awful to my baby sister and me. They wanted us to go into the family business. I enlisted in the Air Force while I was in college and wanted to bring my little sister with me to protect her. She and I were really close but after my last deployment I just disappeared on her. I just don’t know how to-.” Spencer cut herself off and Wynonna didn’t protest.

“What’s your plan?”

“I’m going to be the new history teacher at Purgatory high. The rest I haven’t figured out yet.”

“It would have to be life or death for you to get me to walk back into a high school.” Wynonna said.

They each took a shot and then resorted to the bottle. 

Spencer’s eyes began to droop slightly as the alcohol started to spread throughout her body. She had a small smile cocked to the side while she looked lazily ahead at Wynonna and then to the lights above them.  
“Do you want to dance?” Wynonna asked.

Spencer looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes and stood up with her hand out to Wynonna. A twangy country song had just turned on and Spencer was in her element. She couldn’t line dance no matter how many times she tried but she could swing a lady around the dance floor like it was nothing.  
She took Wynonna by the waist and swayed her to the music. Wynonna laughed at the attempt to have her dance to country but god damn Spencer really was cute. They spun around messily to the beat and laughed with every stumble. Spencer had a toothy grin when she laughed, and Wynonna decided that she wanted to keep bringing that out.  
Spencer saw the glimmer on Wynonna’s face when she laughed. She had seen it before. When she would watch over Nicole and her family. She always wondered what it would have been like to cause it. She knew now and wanted to keep doing it.  
The song cut off and a new heavier rock came on. The pair stopped dancing and threw their drunken selves onto a beaten leather couch.

“I don’t even want to think about the fluids on this couch right now.” Spencer said, disgusted.

“That’s probably smart.” Wynonna said. “Do you want step outside and give me a private history lesson?”

Spencer smirked and Wynonna could see her ears turn as red as her hair. She may have talked a smooth game at first, but it was very clear she was not at Wynonna’s flirting level.

“What would you like to learn about?” Spencer asked, trying to sound flirty but her drunken drawl made it sound more serious and adorable.

“Whatever you want.” Wynonna said. She grabbed Spencer’s hand and led her out the door.


End file.
